The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more specifically, to baby dolls for preschool children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been an uncountable number of toys designed for use by children. Any successful toy must be inexpensive, sturdy, and entertaining to the child. These criteria are especially important in toys designed for preschool children who are especially destructive and who develop so rapidly that they quickly lose interest in a toy. Another especially important requirement of toys for preschool children is that they must be operable by a child whose ability to manipulate is quite limited.
There have been many baby dolls designed for preschool children. Such dolls capture the attention of the child because of the child's desire to imitate its parents in nurturing a baby. A baby doll will attract and maintain the attention of a child for a relatively brief period of its life and will then be discarded. Attempts have been made to animate such dolls in order to provide more interest to the child and extend the life of the toy. To this end, various parts of baby dolls have been made movable. For example, arms, legs, eyes, and faces have been attached to mechanisms which cause them to move in various ways. Other dolls, not intended for the preschooler, have mechanisms which cause the doll to appear to grow and to become pregnant. These last-mentioned toys, however, have mechanisms which are too complicated for the preschool child to operate and are often too delicate to stand up to use by a preschool child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baby doll for preschool children.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baby doll which appears to grow larger and to age when operated by the child.